In a case where a DC voltage is applied across a pixel (liquid crystal capacitor including a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and liquid crystals sandwiched between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode) due to electric charge remaining at the pixel electrode when a liquid crystal display device is turned off, image sticking and/or flickering occur. This ruins the reliability of the liquid crystal display device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a transistor is turned on during a power-off sequence of a liquid crystal display device so as to intentionally discharge electric charge that is remaining at a pixel electrode.